


Caught in the act

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: Sharon has made a surprise for Julian and can't wait for him to see it, its a shame he's not there when she arrives...





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend using her OC, thank you for allthe great art!

“Julian? Are you here?” Sharon called out. It had been some time since Julian had given her a key to his little surgery in the South End. He knew she would be coming and had planned a surprise for him, instead she found the place empty. Knowing Julian liked to make house calls, only moving patients when it was absolutely necessary. It kept the small space he had clear for those that needed it, reduced the risk of illnesses spreading and ensured his patients were always comfortable. Sharon headed upstairs, letting herself into the little apartment above the surgery. Julian’s apartment was surprisingly clean, the smell of leather and coffee permeated the air. 

“Julian?” Sharon called again, there was no answer. A quick search of the apartment and she found he had left a note. She was pleased at how quickly she was able to decipher his handwriting this time. He was visiting Mazelinka and would be back in a little while. A conspiratorial smile spread across her face. “Perfect...” Sharon got to work setting up Julian’s surprise, making sure everything was absolutely perfect. She hoped she had time.

Julian returned a couple of hours later than intended, he had visited Mazelinka to pick up some of the medicinal recipes she prepared for his patients and found she had sprained her ankle. The woman was halfway to healing herself when Julian started fretting over her, making sure she kept sitting comfortably, doing her shopping before the markets closed and generally acting like a worried child taking care of his mother. He was so wrapped up in taking care of Mazelinka that it was only after she had stopped politely trying to get him to leave while he was fussing, finally snapping “Don’t you have someone else to bother?” when he realised he was late to meeting sharon and sped off full pelt back to his place, faster than when he was being hunted.

Sharon had been working on a new outfit for some time and was planning to surprise Julian with it. Julian is very much a gentleman and while he loves to flirt and see her blush anytime Sharon flirts back Julian becomes adorably flustered. As much as Sharon loves to see him like that she wishes at least once he would take charge, she was hoping this outfit would do it for him. Using her magic she lit some scented candles and lounged seductively across the sofa, waiting for him to return, which from his letter would be any moment… Except it wasn’t. Julian was keeping her waiting. He was probably carried away talking to Mazelinka or helping her with a particularly difficult brew. Maybe he finally accepted she was in fact a witch and was talking with her about the latest trick Sharon showed him. He had become much more open to and accepting of magic since they met. Sharon cast out her magic a little ways seeing if she could sense him in the area, calling to the wind to carry whispers of him to her, but was met with silence. Not wanting to tire herself out or worry him, she instead found herself leaving the sofa to make some tea and set herself to wait a while. She noticed one of his clean shirts hanging by a small fireplace in the kitchen, shaking her head she picked up the cloth, still warm. She couldn’t resist the urge to wear it over her clothes and after inhaling his scent found herself more wound up with anticipation of his return. She was dying to see his reaction to her new outfit, imagining the different ways he could react. She could see him, eyes wide with shock and wonder, blush spread across his cheeks, breath caught in his throat. She imagined the large bulge in the tight trousers he normally wore that forms at the sight of her. She can practically feel it as she imagines Julian licking his lips with anticipation stepping forward towards her. She finds herself draped back across the sofa, her hot tea forgotten on the coffee table as Julian’s scent from his shirt makes her mind hazy. Her hands found their way down her body as she imagined Julian’s touch over her skin. His hands were always cool and the chill gave her goosebumps. She couldn’t stop herself from continuing as thoughts of Julian took over.

When Julian entered the apartment starved for breath and full of adrenaline he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, apologies for his tardiness dying on his lips. Sharon was lying across his sofa, hands wandering her own body as his name escaped from her lips. He didn’t realise he had moved until he heard the door close behind him. He watched as Sharon stopped, a deep red blush across her cheeks as she called his name breathlessly. It was only after he felt how dry his mouth was that he realised it had been hanging open.

“...Surprise.” she breathes weakly at him, smiling sheepishly with embarrassment at being caught. “... what do you think?” She spread her arms his shirt falling open revealing the outfit she made him underneath

Wetting his lips he walked over to her, bends down and effortlessly gathers her up in his arms. She squeaks at the unexpected movement wrapping her arms around his neck. The closeness of him, the fresh wave of his scent, slightly sweaty, washed over her.

“You look magnificent darling.” he answered, in a deep husky voice. 

She moaned quietly as she snuggled into his chest, the red hair tickling her face and left a trail kisses where she could reach skin. She peeked up at him and saw him biting his lip as he focused on his destination. He carried her into the bedroom and set her gentle on his bed before climbing on top of her resting his weight on his forearms kissing her neck, sucking sensually at the skin. Her breath caught in her throat as she started to pull his shirt from him, running her hands over the pale skin.

“Let me show you how much I love the surprise…” he whispered hungrily as his hand trailed down her body.

Sharon sighed deeply as she snuggled into Julian's chest, his soft hair lying limply over his face. Body gleaming with a thin layer of sweat in the aftermath of their lovemaking. “Oh, Julian…” Sharon moaned contentedly. He opened his eyes and gazed down at his lover, as if in awe that such a beautiful creature would so much as look his way, let alone share his bed. She smiled up at him warmly, raising a hand to his cheek, brushing the hair from his face. “... We should do this again sometime soon” 

“We could go again now if you want darling.” Julian’s trademark smirk gracing his features, mismatched eyes sparkling. “Or in about 10 minutes once the breath you've stolen from me returns”

“A jiffy and a half then?” She asks almost smugly as she reaches up to kiss him again.


End file.
